Graphics cards are hardware cards that can be used with a computer to generate and display output images. Graphics cards with more advanced features and capabilities such as 3D acceleration are currently being developed and sold. A graphics card with 3D acceleration provides substantial resource savings from having to render 3D graphics using processor resources only. A 3D accelerator allows programs (e.g., games where the screen image must be recomputed many times per second) to display virtual 3D objects with a greater level of detail and color. With hardware 3D acceleration, three-dimensional rendering uses the graphics processor on the graphics card instead of taking up valuable CPU resources for drawing 3D images. Advancement in graphics cards allows for further development in user interfaces and in the way users interact with their computer display.
At present there are no solutions that effectively provide users enhanced 3D desktop graphics that may promote usability and are customizable and easily extendable.